In the Darkness
by milo-g
Summary: ―Ya no nos dan carne… Y tengo hambre ―dijo en una voz perdida, siguiendo en su labor y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Luego de un momento, sonrió ―. ¿Quieres? Semi-AU.


Hola!

Este es un fic especial, participante de un concurso. Espero que den críticas agresivas *lunita*

 **Nota:** **"Este fanfic participa en el concurso de Halloween de la página de facebook 'Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers'"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

 **Advertencias:** Escenas con contenido explícito **(NO lemmon) _._**

Disfruten.

* * *

Escuchaba esos ruidos. Eran extraños y le daba mucha curiosidad saber de dónde provenían. Caminó a través del único pasillo delante suyo. Caminó, caminó y caminó, más y más, aunque parecía no llegar al final; se detuvo y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose por donde había venido, mas se encontró con una puerta. Los ruidos se incrementaron. Yendo en contra de sus instintos más lógicos (escasos, por desgracia), abrió la puerta. La habitación era completamente negra, tanto que no reconocía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

Sintió una respiración cercana, casi en su nuca y dio un salto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, al parecer faltaba poco para el amanecer. No le dio importancia y volvió a dormir, total, solo era sábado.

Se levantó de su cama tiempo después, puso sus pies descalzos en la moqueta del piso y salió de su cuarto, en dirección al baño. Entró y luego salió, sin embargo la puerta estaba trabada. Algo raro, ya que eso nunca le pasaba con una puerta. Forcejeó un poco, luego usó más fuerza. Prendió la luz del baño, trató de mirar si el picaporte estaba roto o algo, pero la oscuridad lo absorbía y no le dejaba ver. Volvió a prender la luz para mirar, pero ya no estaba en el baño.

Un largo pasillo se abría delante suyo. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la misma puerta. Tomó la perilla con su mano derecha, pero se detuvo por un segundo. Otra vez sintió ese ruido, el cual se acentuaba con el acercamiento de su cabeza a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y entró. Sintió esa respiración otra vez, pero se quedó complemente quieto. Lentamente, esa respiración tenue se hizo más cercana, podía sentir el aire tibio en su nuca, yendo lentamente hasta su oreja.

Comenzó a temblar al sentir cada vez más cerca ese aire. Quería gritar y correr de allí, pero le aterraba moverse; estaba paralizado.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, todo se detuvo. Sin abrir los ojos, notó el cambio de ambiente. Con lentitud los fue abriendo, esperando no encontrar nada.

Nada había, estaba de nuevo en el baño. Se miró al espejo, cuestionándose qué había pasado, pero no supo responderse a sí mismo. Tomó el picaporte de nuevo con su mano y esta vez sí pudo abrir.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con el pasillo. No quiso regresar a la habitación, siguió caminando derecho, esperando encontrarse con alguna puerta lateral. La encontró y entró.

Estaba en un hall. Había dos ventanas que iluminaban apenas el ambiente, muy poco. Notó que las paredes estaban pintadas, mal pintadas, de un color oscuro, pero no se detuvo allí. Atravesó el hall y llegó a la siguiente puerta. Pasó sin dudar y se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca. Dio tres pasos y escuchó un gemido a sus espaldas. De repente escuchó como si cientas de ventanas se quebraran y las paredes se volvieron negras. Aún así, él podía ver perfectamente. El gemido se repitió, se sentía a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y vio un bulto en un rincón. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta que distinguió qué era.

Una pequeña niña estaba en el rincón, abrazando sus piernas. Respiraba pesadamente y cada tanto uno que otro gemido se escapaba.

Cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, antes de que pudiera hablarle ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

―Eran tres.

Se rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, por el líquido que había en él. Su expresión era tan indiferente que le aterró aún más que el verlo con la sangre bañándolo. Dio un salto del susto y se alejó de ella, corrió de vuelta hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y cerró de un portazo.

El hall se encontraba mejor iluminado ahora; las paredes estaba pintadas en sangre y en el rincón más alejado de él habían dos cuerpos.

Se acercó lentamente para corroborarlo; sí, eran dos. ¿Y el tercero…?

―Ya no podrán hacernos daño.

Delante de una de las ventanas, había un niño. Su ropa se veía mojada y oscura; su camisa era blanca y grandes manchones rojos la decoraban. El niño dio un paso a él, pero éste salió corriendo, sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

Atravesó una puerta que lo devolvió al pasillo inicial. Caminó derecho, no para llegar a algún punto específico, sino para escapar de esos niños. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontró con que no avanzaba, sentía como si hubiera caminado muchos metros, pero el pasillo no cambiaba. Se detuvo paralizado. Unos tenues gemidos sonaban pausadamente, distintos a las respiración de esa niña, éstos se oían lejanos. Caminó con lentitud, más y más lento, pero los ruidos aumentaban de volumen. Sintió un suspiro en su nuca, que fue el impulso suficiente para que saliera corriendo a través del pasillo.

En ningún momento quiso mirar atrás, no quería saber con qué se encontraría; tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en ningún momento se detuvo a mirar al frente, lo que provocó que se chocara a toda velocidad con una puerta.

Dudó por un momento, pero entró.

Los gemidos se intensificaron, acompañados de una respiración acelerada, casi animal. Él tenía miedo, no quería mirar, no quería saber qué había frente suyo.

Estaba parado, casi temblando, pero sin tratar de moverse. Los gemidos se acercaban a él y esa respiración agitada la acariciaba el cuello. No podía resistirlo más, le dio un empujón a eso que fuera y lo alejó de él. Por la fuerza utilizada, cayó sentado al suelo, donde finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, no había ni puertas ni ventanas. En frente suyo había una persona, una chica, encorvada y agitándose extrañamente. Se acercó apenas cuando la escuchó reír suavemente, una risita tenue y amortiguada.

Con cada paso que daba a ella, escuchaba más risitas y sentía el ruido de masticadas. Se acercó lo suficiente como para estar en su campo de visión. Ella se detuvo de golpe, en las risas y las masticadas. Lentamente giró a mirarlo.

Casi da un alarido al verla; parte de la piel de sus mejillas y su nariz estaban arrancadas, tenía una mano en su frente, arrancando lentamente la piel y luego llevándosela a la boca, para masticarla.

―Ya no nos dan carne… Y tengo hambre ―dijo en una voz perdida, siguiendo en su labor y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Luego de un momento, sonrió ―. ¿Quieres?

Llevó ambas manos al inicio del cuero cabelludo, clavó sus uñas rojas de los restos de piel, y tiró, desgarrando parte de la carne y toda la piel. Él dio un grito de completo terror cuando la sangre le salpicó la cara. Se arrastró hacia atrás y se tapó completo, queriendo defenderse de lo que quisiera hacer esa chica.

Pero nada pasó. Estaba todo en completo silencio.

―Oye ―una voz masculina, suave y agradable a sus oídos llamó su atención.

Se descubrió el rostro y se encontró con un chico de su misma edad. Tenía pocas pecas y lo que se veía de pelo, era negro. La otra mitad de su cara estaba quemada y en parte desgarrada, tanto que podía ver todo el interior de su boca en su posición perfilada.

―Oye ―repitió y sonrió suavemente, lo poco que le daba su desfigurado rostro ―, aún no ha terminado.

Sonrió más y más, la comisura izquierda –la sana– comenzó a rasgarse lentamente mientras su deforme sonrisa se acentuaba.

Él no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas del asco y el miedo que le producía. La boca del extraño seguía desgarrándose, pero nada de sangre salía. Eran cenizas.

Su boca, su pelo, su cara, todo su cuerpo se estaba desgarrando y convirtiéndose en cenizas, hasta solo quedar una nube. Sin embargo, aún escuchó su voz.

―Adiós, Connie.

Quiso gritar, por última vez, pero la nube lo atrapó. Entró por su boca y nariz, asfixiándolo despacio. Trató de huir de la nube, pero no podía; llevó sus manos a su garganta y la arañó con desesperación.

Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, ya ni siquiera podía pensar.

De un segundo a otro, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya dado _cosita_. Espero ganar *lunita*. Si les gustó, agradecería que me lo dijeran en un review, y si no, también.

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
